Shadows of the Heart
by blackdragonflower
Summary: ShadxAmy fluff. Amy feels left out and abandoned by her crush Sonic the hedgehog.  Will she find love on her road of life?


Shadows of the Heart by blackdragonflower

dedicated to darkdemenspirt

Summary: Amy tries to admit her love to Sonic but he runs off to be the speedster he is. Will Amy ever find the love she wants? Even for just a little moment?

-------

Amy the hedgehog sat on a bench in the park. It had been awhile since the space station ARK had gone down due to Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was off doing what he does best, running and being fast. Amy watched as couples walked by hand in hand. She turned her head away from them in dissapointment. Eggman had been quite since another of his diobolical plots had failed miserably. Metal Sonic too was defeated yet again. Amy got up and decided to distract herself from thinking about her beloved Sonic.

'_When will I ever be something besides a disturbance to Sonic? He loves me I know he does! He just doesn't want to show it.'_ Amy smiled and ran off. Today she was going to tell Sonic how she truly felt about him. "This time he won't tell me no!" Nearby a dark shadow was hidden among tree leaves watching. With a rustle of the leaves the dark figure dissapeared.

"Sonic!!!" Amy tackled the blue speedster smiling widely.

"Amy!" He whined and quickly shook her off.

"Sonic, I-"

"Sonic! We have to go!" Tails rushed in interuppting her. Sonic looked at the fox boy nodding. He gave a quick flash of a smile with his thumb up. "Later Am' gotta go." With that he dissapeared into a blue blur. Amy could feel tears rushing into her eyes. She had failed yet again. Amy left roughly wiping the tears from her eyes. The pink hedgehog was heartbroken.

"Stupid Sonic... he always does that to me! Ignores me and leaves me! Probably off to find Princess Sally..." Amy choked back her sobs. She was going to be tough this time, she wasn't going to cry over him. "Fine. Who needs Sonic."

"Amy..." Amy turned and gasped. A midnight black hedgehog stood in front of her his red strips blazing in the sun.

"S-Shadow?"

"Why do you let him do that to you Amy? You deserve better than that." Amy was stunned. Shadow's face was completely neautral, she wondered why he even cared.

"Because I loved him."

"Loved?" He put a strong emphasis on the past tense.

"I don't anymore. I mean I still have a crush on him and all but it's hopeless! He'll never see me, not like I want him to." Shadow shook his head digust evident on his face.

"Sonic's a fool Amy. He runs so fast he never has time to think. That's all he thinks about is his speed. He cares about you Amy, he just doesn't like saying it."

"So are you saying there's still hope?" Amy's eyes glittered at the possibility.

"You said it not me." The anxsty hedgehog replied. "It's good to see you feel better Amy. Later." He began to walk off waving with the back of his hand. Shadow cursed what he was feeling inside. In his thinking he was better off letting her run back to the hyper blue hedgehog. He couldn't deny he felt something there for her though.

Amy placed a finger to her lip in thought then ran after Shadow. "Shadow wait!" He stopped and turned to a profile.

"Yes Amy?"

"Maybe..." she stumbled on her words, "maybe we could go to the park or to the beach together? How bout it?" Shadow actually smiled, not a big one mind you, but one was still there.

"Now?"

"If you don't mind..."

Shadow pretended to think about it to hide that he wanted to jump at the chance. "Alright. Fine." His cool voice betrayed none of his thoughts. It was perfectly controlled. Amy took his hand and began to drag him off. Shadow was surprised but just smiled allowing it to happen. Amy was so excited. '_Shadow's noticed me. I'm going to give him a chance. Maybe some change will be good in my life!'_

----

Another birthday story for darkdemenspirt! She likes the pairing between Shadow and Amy so I thought I'd give her that wish too. -

Ah. I've never done a Sonic the hedgehog fanfic... This is my first one! I've loved the game trilogy since I was younger so I knew what I was talking about when I wrote this. The space station ARK is from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and this story takes place _**after**_ the game Sonic Heroes. (hence another defeat to Metal Sonic.) I hope I kept hedgehogs in character!

Shadow is the anxst king! He pwns all! Ph33r him! lol To tell the truth Amy used to piss me off to no end but now, she's a really cool character. She adds a fun flair to the game.

And for those wondering, I'm **not** bashing Sonic the hedgehog. I just felt Shadow might be thinking those things. )


End file.
